


Tested Patience

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [4]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Tested Patience<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>Written for the picture prompt 'boat'</p><p>First posted: May 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tested Patience

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002sc195/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s9531/)

Govenor Pease had returned to Galveston from his visit to Houston, to the new town and the man. Meeting with the captains of the Rangers Call and McCrae, whom he had left behind.

Both men were rather grumpy, Gus from not being able to see ‘ol’ Sam Houston’ in persona and Woodrow from the prospect of having to travel by ship again.

Woodrow growled as they left the lodgings of their employer. “You remember what he,” he flicked his head towards the governor’s rooms, “said about Ines Scull and that Iob guy?”

“Well! Is he trying your patience?” Gus chuckled.


End file.
